


She's Coming Back

by OneOddKitteh



Series: A Dreamer's History [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Jealous Dom, Oh God Yes, Quarterback Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom didn't want to be possessive of something that wasn't his, until it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Coming Back

She was right in the middle of a big crowd of people, all the bastards that didn’t deserve her company. The big guy laughed, just a little too loudly as he slipped a loose arm around her. His name was Eames, a nice, wholesome lad with the muscles of a quarterback. I gritted my teeth. That bastard! How dare he touch her like that? My silent snarls would have shocked those around me if I had have let them out. Her natural curls hid her face, but I knew she was smiling at him. She’d be showing those pearly white teeth with a slight blush darkening her naturally tanned skin. Just the way she used to smile at me. I caught her nervous glance as I walked silently past, but he ignored me. Like I was nothing, like everything I’d had with her was nothing! Maybe it was to them, but not to her.

“Hi Dom” A soft voice murmured.

My lips curved into an involuntary smile, but I didn’t reply. She didn’t really care. She was with him now, someone just as pretty faced as her. That’s not fair and you know it! I chided myself angrily. She wasn’t just a pretty face, she was a beautiful, intelligent girl, and she’d been through hell. She deserved the world at her feet! What about me? My soul cried, agonised as I sat near, but not too near. Close enough to see her, watch her, but not close enough to hear her bell-like peals of laughter as they crowded around her again. Closing her in, closing me out. She looks happy, I tried to tell myself. She’s not looking for you when she glances around like that, with that sombre look in her eyes. She doesn’t really care. But when her dark, searching eyes found mine, we both knew. I smiled again, the gentle smile she always picked out as fake. The forgiving smile that she had always described as martyr-like. I’d forgiven her often, so she said. I’d forgiven her for all the times she left me for her cheerleader friends or abandoned plans for more important society. And her smile back was the smile I loved. The smile she used to say that she was coming back. The smile where her eyes crinkled and twinkled, where her dimples flickered in and out of view and her cheeks flushed a delicate pink. The smile that meant that this time, as she left the company of those ‘friends,’ she wouldn’t be going back.


End file.
